Hard to Get
by wonder woman2002
Summary: The Winx saved Flora from a beating and let her joining the club the girls do hard to get with the cutest dudes in school so the guys will want them so much once the girls have them begging the girls will take their hearts but the Click Chic get in the way?
1. Rescue

Musa, Layla, Bloom, Stella, and Tecna was and saw a girl with light brown hair, blond bangs, and pretty green jade eyes getting beat by a girl named melody who was enimies with the Winx and Layla and Bloom mostly.

Layla punched Melody, Bloom fought Diaspro, Tecna got a girl named Ella. Stella got a girl named Kasey, and Layla and Melody fought.

The Winx won the fight and had the Click Chic running which is the name of their group.

"Here let me help you" Layla said "What is your name?"

"Flora"

"Well this is Bloom, Stella, Tecna, Musa and i'm Layla." The African American said.

"You can hang out with us if you like!?" Stella said.

Stella had orange shorts, a yellow long sleeve that said I Am Blond And Pretty! with yellow regular fashion boots.

Tecna had a purple tang top that said I'm Smart and Cute! with a blue jean skirt and blue heels.

Musa had a red mini dress with black leggings and red tennis shoes.

Bloom had a blue dress with yellow pumps and a yellow head band.

Layla had a green strapless top with s light blue mini skirt and dark blue boots.

Flora had a pink dress with pink flats and a pink head band.

"Um sure and thanks!" Flora said looking at them.

"So I know this is your 2 week here as a sophomore and don't worry about the Click Chic they use to beat on us as juniors but a one fight lesson and we are a killing machine! We can teach you too!" Tecna said smiling at her.

"Oh and know that you hang out with use you are officially a Winx!" Stella said handing her a friend ship ring.

"We are going to the mall this weekend to get carvings on these all real gold rings! They will say Winx Forever and have your name in what ever color you want!" Bloom said jumping up and down.

"Girl chill we still have Friday til we get the rings carved and tell them how we want it!" Musa said.

**Lunch**

The girls were sitting at lunch.

"HA!" Bloom said in a loud whisper.

"WHERE!" Musa almost screamed standing up.

"There!" Bloom said pointing to Sky, Brandon, Riven, Helia, Nabu, and Timmy.

Tecna said "If we even talk about them the Click will want to whoop our a... He teach!" Tecna stopped herself when she saw a teacher walking past her.

"Yum I found my desert." Layla said looking at Nabu.

"You're gross" Flora said in a joking matter but almost fainted when she saw Helia.

"Ok girls 411 they are coming over here remember HARD TO GET!" Musa said.

"Hey ladies!" Brandon said looking at Stella.

"HI BRANDON!" Stella said a little to perky and happy.

"Ruined it much" Musa whispered to Flora who was giggling.

"Hi!" Helia said to Flora.

"HI!" Flora said.

Musa leaned to Tecna and said "Yup she did too."

Then Timmy and Tecna ruined it, so did Bloom and Sky.

Musa whispered to Layla "Please remember hard to get!"

"Hey Layla!" Nabu said.

"Hi." Layla said dully.

"FINALLY!" Musa said standing and having everyone in the lunch room stare at her.

At the end of the day everyone went to Stella's place for a sleep over.


	2. Sleep Over

**Please comment if you like if you don't please don't even bother saying anything rude.**

* * *

**Stella's Mansion**

Flora had her green shorts and pink tang top with pink footys. Layla had a green knight gown that said I Whoop A**. Bloom had blue shorts blue tang top and footys. Musa had a red night gown, Stella had orange shorts and a yellow tang top and Tecna had purple shorts and a purple tang top.

"Ok first MAKE OVERS!" Stella yelled.

After that the girls got into gossip.

"Ok Diaspro is not a natural blond and I know one when I see one and she was wearing last seasons outfit! she could use a check up from the neck up!"

Musa said "Ok Darcy is so ugly what she wore yesterday I mean readly who wears a navy blue turdle neck with green shorts with dodo green spots and purple hlats with her hair in 2 pony tails and the rest down and frizzy!"

Flora said "Crystal is So rude she said I have ugly hair she SO is not rocken purple hair only our Tecna does justice to purplish pink hair."

Layla said "Melody is going to get the ... beat out of her! If she lies about Nabu being her boyfriend one more time she is getten slapped I swear on my...knew boots!"

"Way cute by the way" Stella said and Layla smiled at her.

After gossip the girls watched movies.

"I love Twilight WHY DIDNT SHE CHOSE JACOB!" Flora said.

"EW! Edward looks better his paleness makes him seem ugly plus Edward at least has powers and special abilities! Jacob just turns into a big glorified dog!" Layla said (This is how I feel about him in real life too)

Musa and Tecna nodded in agreement.

Stella said "But...but...Eadward is so...so...scrony!"

Bloom and Flora nodded.

Layla, Musa, and Tecna rolled their eyes.

Then the girls had a pillow fight.

Stella was the last one standing and stood on the couch and said "I AM THE CHAMP AT PILLOW FIGHTS!"

Layla grabbed Stella's Leg and pulled her off the couch hit her with the pillow a few times and so did Musa then both of them stood on the coach and said "WE ARE THE PILLOW FIGHT CHAMP!" Then Musa and Layla bumped hips and was laughing.

"NO FAIR!" Stella said.

All the girls hit Stella with the pillow a few times then they fell asleep on the couch in funny different positions.


	3. You Cra-cra girl!

The girls got ready for school at Stella's place.

Stella had a orange strapless dress and yellow heels and a yellow mini jacket with her hair curled in a pony tails and a orange head band that said Yeah I'm Cute!

Tecna had purple booty shorts and a purple short sleeve shirt with green writing that said HEY,HEY,HEY! and green tennis shoes.

Bloom had a blue strapless top with a blue ruffled skirt and blue knee high heels and her hair curled into low pony tail and a gold band.

Musa had a red ruffle dress and red pumps with a silver mini leather jacket and her hair in 2 pig tails.

Flora had white shorts and a green top with pink outlines at the top and bottom only with pink heels and a pink headband with green stripes and her hair down.

Layla had a light blue mini skirt with green leggings and a light blue strapless top that had neon green writing that says "Hey Party People" and sleeve like thing that go from her wrist to her elbow (Don't know what that's called Sorry) with her hair in a low flat ironed pony tail.

The girls all had a big purse like bag pack but not all books could be held in it.

Sky came up to Bloom and grabbed her books "I will hold those for you!" He said with a smile. Bloom smiled too.

Helia held Flora's Riven held Musa's Nabu held Layla's and Timmy held Tecna's and Brandon took Stella's.

The Click Chic tried to ask the guys for help they just told them they were helping someone else.

The girls were still at their lockers talking once the guys left.

"SCORE!" Musa said.

"So now it is time to flirt!" Stella said.

"Wha?" Flora said.

"On Friday we flirt and on Monday the rest of the days we are hard to get!" Bloom said explaining to Flora.

**Art**

"Ok class!" Ms. Hughes said and continued "We will work in partners and the partners are Helia and Flora, Riven and Musa, Stella and Brandon, Tecna and Timmy, Layla and Nabu, Bloom Sky, Roxy Andy, Kasey and Derik, Diaspro and Lex continue (Ext no one really cares about them).

As they left the guys and girls for once sat together at lunch.

"So I think we will do well with our partners!" Tecna said sneaky like.

All the girls shared a wink but the guys was confused.

The Click Chic came over and said "Hey Specialist what are you doing with these nerds!" Melody said.

"Oh Shut, up Barbie!" Layla said which got the girls and guys laughing.

"Thanks...wait Hey...or...was that a compliment or a insult?"

Flora said "Really!?" And under her breath said "Any idiot can tell that's a insult."

"Oh Really know it all tell me something I don't know!" Crystal said getting in Flora's face.

"Ok your breathe is on 10 or maybe even infinity!" Flora said.

Everyone at the table laughing.

"Oh really your breathe is on...is on...infinity and 10!" Crystal said.

"Um Einstein their is nothing above infinity?" Flora said checken her.

"Their is now and I made it!" Crystal said.

"Oh YEAH! NOT!" Stella said.

"You don't want this!" Kasey said.

"Um never not if my life depended on it." Stella said.

The Winx stood up and next to each other and said "Ha, Ha, Ha!" And leaned left to right at the same time.**(Same as Rocky and Cece from Shake It Up)**

"Ok I know i'm not in this but that was funny!" Sky said.

Diaspro said "Oh Sky I can never be mad at you want to go to dinner?"

Everyone started laughing for about 5 minutes then Sky said "Neva...Gonna...happen!"

The Click Chic walked off ashamed and annoyed.

"


	4. YAY!

"Aw Helia is this your girlfriend she is so pretty!" Helia's mom Emma said.

"NO she is just a friend!" Helia said quick and Flora just giggled.

They went to his room and started on the project.

After about 2 hours they were done and Flora took out her laptop and they just hung out and watched funny video's.

The rest of the girls and guys was with them and they all just about finished at the same time.

They went our side and did bat mittin girls Vs boys and girls beat the guys by 15 points.

Then they eat at Helia's place and Stella droped them off at Tecna's for a sleep over.

"So lets talk about something like...LAYLA'S BIRTHDAY!" Stella said.

"And the oldest in the group!" Tecna said.

"Guys I don't want a party!" Layla said.

"Why?" Flora said.

"Layla never had a birthday party before EVER!" Musa said.

**Saturday 1:30 P.M.**

"Come on girls time to get our rings!" Bloom said happily.

"YAY!" Flora said.

The girls told the lady how they wanted it to look and gave them a picture that Tecna drew perfectly of each ring.

Then the girls went looking for outfits for prom that was the day before Layla's birthday.

All the girls found the perfect dress at the same time and bought them right away. (Dresses on profile)

"Girls our rings are ready!" Tecna said hanging up her phone

All the girls ran to see their rings and when they saw them at the same time they did "Ha, Ha, Ha!" (same way as I said before).

Then ran out to Stella's car and went to Layla's place and talked about their rings and fell asleep in their morning clothes.


	5. Prom

The girls got out the car and saw the guys.

"HOTTIES AT 10 O'COCK! SO, So, SO, So, CUTE!" All the girls said at the same time.

"Thank goodness for Bloom's dad owning a limo company we come to prom and in style with style!" Flora said.

The guys saw the girls and walked them to prom.

The Click Chic was on stage singing which was annoying.

"Yo Lay come on lets show these people how to rock cause if I listen to them more I swear I will DIE!" Musa said.

"Come on girl." Layla said and Musa and Layla took the mic from Melody and Mimi.

"Ok yall we finna turn it up here ok!" Layla said.

Then the girls got the music started and was ready.

**(Takin That By: Cher Lloyd)**

Layla: Look at you!  
Look at, look at you!  
Look at, look at you!  
Look at, look at you!  
Free styling!

Musa: Look at, look at you!  
Look at, look at you!  
Look at, look at you!  
All behind my back

Both: All day talking that, talking that mess  
All day talking that, talking that mess  
All day talking that, talking that mess  
Say what you want!

Musa: All day talking that, talking that mess  
All day talking that, talking that mess  
All day talking that, talking that mess  
Say what you want!

Layla: Yo, my flow is so criminal  
I'm busting it out, can you hear me now?  
I'm up in the party, I'm freaking out  
It's three in the morning on cloud nine, see me rocking now out of the  
The lights is on, turn 'em all  
Yeah, I'm a monster, you ain't scared of nothing  
I'm backing it up while you're busy fronting  
When the talk goes sick we'll be talking

Musa: All day talking that, talking that mess  
All day talking that, talking that mess  
All day talking that, talking that mess  
Say what you want!

Layla: All day talking that, talking that mess  
All day talking that, talking that mess  
All day talking that, talking that mess  
Say what you want!

Musa: Look at you down so minimal  
You wanna be fly but you're living low  
I'm the b-b-b-boss cause I said so  
I'll be rapping the game up in the chokehold

Layla: You keep talking ease, but I'm steady getting paper  
I got pounds of the money, pounds, pounds of my money bag!...  
Be gone - to all my haters!

Both: _[Chorus:]_  
All day talking that, talking that mess  
All day talking that, talking that mess  
All day talking that, talking that mess  
Say what you want!

Musa: All day talking that, talking that mess  
All day talking that, talking that mess  
All day talking that, talking that mess  
Say what you want!

Both: You can talk the all blue sky  
You can see success right through my eyes  
Hater, hater  
Haters, haters, haters, haters, hater  
Going down, down, down _[repeats echo]_

Musa: Look at you!  
Look at, look at you!  
Look at, look at you!  
Free styling!

Layla: Look at, look at you  
Look at, look at you  
Look at, look at you  
All behind my back

Both: All day talking that, talking that mess  
All day talking that, talking that mess  
All day talking that, talking that mess  
Say what you want!

All day talking that, talking that mess  
All day talking that, talking that mess  
All day talking that, talking that mess  
Say what you want!

At the End Musa and Layla crossed their arms and leaned on each others back and the crowd flipped.

As the girls got off stage Layla and Musa went up the the Click Chic and said "Haters, Haters, Haters, Haters, Haters GOEN DOWN!" And walked up to their friends.

"PRICELESS!" Flora said.

"I didn't know you guys song and rapped together?" Bloom said.

"It was something we did in elementary and kinder garden together but stopped for a while after we met you guys and them Flora." Musa said.

"You guys are awesome!" Stella said.

"Thanks!" Layla and Musa said together.

Nabu and Riven went up to them and Nabu kissed Layla and Riven kissed Musa.

Helia said "Well our turn?" Then kissed Flora, Sky kissed Bloom, Brandon kissed Stella and Timmy kissed Tecna.

After Musa said "I think I'm gonna faint."

"To late!" Tecna said then fainted.

But Timmy (Her knight in shinning armor) caught her.

Musa said "One more song?"

"Yup!" Layla said and then they ran to stage.

(Swagger Jagger By Cher Lloyd)

Musa: Swagger jagger, swagger jagger  
You should get some of your own  
Count that money, get your game up  
Get your game up, get your, get your, game up

Layla: You can't stop looking at me, staring at me  
Be what I be, you can't stop looking at me,  
So get up out my face,

Musa: You can't stop clicking at me,  
Writing 'bout me, tweeting 'bout me,  
I can't stop, it's what it gone be,  
My swagger's in check

Both: Get on the floor, get, get, get on the floor  
My swagger's in check  
Get on the floor, get, get, get on the floor  
I got it in check

Layla: Swagger jagger, swagger jagger  
You should get some of your own  
Count that money, get your game up  
You're a hater, just let it go

Musa: Swagger jagger, swagger jagger  
You should get some of your own  
Count that money, get your game up  
Get your game up, get your game up

Both: You can't stop shouting at me, calling at me,  
Be what I be, you can't stop looking at me,  
So get up out my way,  
You can't stop YouTube-ing me,  
On repeat, runnin' this beat,  
You can't stop, it's funny to me,  
I'm laughing all the way

Get on the floor, get, get, get on the floor  
Get, get, get on the floor  
Get, get, get on the floor  
I got it in check

Layla: Swagger jagger, swagger jagger  
You should get some of your own  
Count that money, get your game up  
You're a hater, just let it go

Musa: Swagger jagger (Crowd: Hey!), swagger jagger (crowd: Hey!)  
You should get some of your own  
Count that money, get your game up  
Get your game up, get your game up

Layla: Hi hater, kiss kiss  
I'll see you later  
Hi hater,  
It was very, very, very nice to meet you

Both: Get on the floor...  
Get, get, get...  
Get on the floor...  
Get on the floor...  
I got it in check  
Get on the floor...  
Get on the floor...  
My swagger's in check  
Get on the floor...  
Get on the floor...  
I got it in check

Musa and Layla hugged then got off stage and had a group hug with all the winx.


End file.
